


Hold My Hand in the Dark

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho has a recurring dream about the Death Star.





	Hold My Hand in the Dark

Wedge wakes for no other reason than the urge to roll over and rearrange himself on the bed, but his soldier's senses still instinctively go out to survey the room as he glances as the chrono (far too damn early). The constant background hum of a capital ship, Tycho's soft breathing beside him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Having found a comfortable position, he's nearly drifted off again when he feels Tycho shiver beside him, hears his breath stutter out of the rhythmic cadence of sleep.

“Tycho?”

His voice is rough when he responds, from sleep and something else. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“You didn't. Nightmare?” Force knows Tycho has enough fuel for them.

He murmurs an affirmative, and Wedge slides an arm around him, offers the comfort of touch, but doesn't ask. If Tycho wants to talk about it, he will.

Tycho sighs quietly and finds his hand under the blanket. “It was the same old one about the Death Star.” The bed shifts as he runs his free hand over his face. “You'd think after all these years and everything that's happened since, that one would have gone away.”

“I don't think that kind of trauma ever goes away,” Wedge tells him.

Tycho sighs again. “You're probably right.” He moves, turns over in Wedge's arms, and though it's too dark from them to see each other, Wedge can feel his warm breath on his neck, knows he's close. “It's was different this time, though,” Tycho murmurs. “I nearly made it. I actually had my hand on the door of the control room.” Now, his fingers thread with Wedge's again. “Do you think that means something?”

“I think it's just a bad dream,” Wedge says gently. Carefully, he reaches out and is gratified when his fingertips find Tycho's cheek. “Though...” He thinks through his next words for a long moment, because he can't stand the thought of hurting more than he might help. But finally he continues, “Maybe someday you'll get in the door and stop them. I know it's not real, but...”

“Maybe. Even as a fantasy...that would be nice.” Tycho huffs and shuffles closer, his forehead finding Wedge's in the dark. “For now, though, I'd rather not think about it anymore.”

Wedge slides fingers into his hair as he guides him in for a light kiss. “Go back to sleep, love. I'll wake you up if you start dreaming again.”

“You need your rest too,” Tycho murmurs, settling back down and curling himself up next to Wedge. “C'mon.” He tugs Wedge down beside him, and, wrapped in each other's arms, they drift off, undisturbed by dreams until morning.


End file.
